Far From Kindness
by KazumiMataku
Summary: Pagan Min is a violent, destructive man. He seems to find flaws in everything and point them out—flamboyantly. But he seems to have a weak spot on Ajay Ghale… after all, he does have his mother's eyes. A PWP story. M/M.


**~Far From Kindness~**

_**A/N: Character's from Far Cry 4 are not owned by me, ownership goes to Ubisoft. (as much as i want to have Pagan myself...)**_

_**please view at your own risk, as this is a strong m/m story, with PWP.**_

"…filled with the feathers of the rarest bird in south America. Now these sheets…" Pagan's voice floated to Ajay's ears as he slowly regained consciousness. "…they're the finest silks that you can find, imported directly from Bangkok. Even the silks around your wrists are from there." Ajay felt a touch on his wrists and he slowly opened his eyes to find Pagan sitting next to him on a king sized bed. He was looming over him, and he noticed that his wrists were tied to the headboard of the bed. Ajay tugged at his restraints and a smirk played upon Pagan's lips, "Uh, uh, uh!" He sang, wagging his finger. "You're to stay right where you are. It makes it easier on me." Ajay looked into Pagan Min's face. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked cautiously. Pagan cupped his cheek in a loving type of way and smiled wickedly. "Oh, more or less have my way with you. The women here are starting to bore me, and I'd like to try a different blend tonight."

Ajay struggled more against his bonds and Pagan frowned, pulling his hand back and back-handing him across the face. Ajay stared wide eyed up at Pagan Min and he glowered down at him. "Now really… I don't want to resort to violence, but if you test me again I shall." He growls, running a hand through his white hair. Ajay glares at him. "As if I'll let you willingly have your way with me! Let me go!" He tugged at his bonds again, and Pagan's eyes narrowed. "Are you looking for punishment, or do you simply enjoy it?!" He hisses; landing a powerful slap across Ajay's face, making his cheek burn red from the blow. "I'd rather have you hit me than have your way with me!" Ajay snarls, his eyes burning with anger. "If I knew you would be like this, I'd have fucked you while you were unconscious." Pagan runs a slender finger down Ajay's bare chest, in which he realizes that he's half clothed. "Did- did you take off my shirt?"Pagan raises a brow. "Yes, I did. And I was about to discard these, since they were in the way." He tugs at the waist of Ajay's pants, tugging them down just a bit. "Now, can I get back to what I've been trying to do all night, or do I have to hit you a few more times?" Ajay growled but bit his tongue, holding back his words. "Finally, you're deciding to cooperate." Pagan laughs softly, and he looked him over, his eyes lingering on his chest. "You've taken good care of yourself, but yet…" He traced a finger over faded and light scars upon Ajay's chest, earning a few shivers from him. He stopped at a scar near his waist. "What happened here? It looks fairly recent." He glances up to Ajay's face, meeting those eyes that he so desperately loved. Ajay let out a deep sigh and looked away from his gaze. "It's nothing… Some fuckwad wanted to fight, and he got me with his knife. Damn thing hurt like hell…" He mutters.

"And here?"

"That's—" Ajay stuttered to a halt in his sentence as Pagan softly rubbed his unnoticed hard on. "It seems like you _do _want me, my dear boy." He took a hold of the waist of Ajay's jeans, tugging them off and throwing them across the room.

Ajay flushed as Pagan stared at his revealed self. "Oh my! Look at you!" He purred, taking a hold of him and lightly rubbing the head. "If I wanted to I could give myself the luxury of riding you." He gave the base of his cock a light squeeze and Ajay let out a hiss, his eyes narrowing. "But I'm going to give you the pleasure of receiving me." He took away his hand and shrugged off his pink blazer and tossed it to a nearby chair. He smirked devilishly and straddled Ajay, leaning back slightly. His eyes raked over his body and Ajay gave a last weak tug on his bonds. Pagan ran a tongue over his lips and leaned down, moving his face close to Ajay's and stared into his eyes. "Are you ready for me, my sweet boy?" He whispered into his ear as he placed a small kiss on his neck, sending a shiver through Ajay's body.

As he straightened up there was a small bottle in Pagan's hands. Ajay's face flushed and he licked his lips. "Wh-what's that?" His voice trembled as he stared at the bottle in Pagan's hands. Pagan raised a brow at him, as if he was asking an idiotic question. In which he was. "Would you rather me cause pain when I shove myself into you?" Ajay flushed deeply and looked away, and shook his head. "That's what I thought." Pagan chuckled lightly, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it where his blazer lay. "I was going to let you have the satisfaction of revealing myself, but seeing as how you're tied up at the moment…" Ajay snorted and rolled his eyes. "I have the burden of doing it myself." Pagan glided his hands to the front of his pants that matched his blazer, and unbuckled his belt, tugging it out of the belt loops and dropped it to the floor. He then unclasped them and slowly sashayed out of them while Ajay watched him. He licked his lips and chewed on his bottom lip as he felt his cock twitch, wanting attention.

Pagan seemed to have a smirk permanently plastered on his face. He tossed his pants where the rest of his clothes lay. He picked up the small bottle of oil he had earlier and coated his index and middle finger with a little of the substance. "Now Ajay, this may hurt a bit… But then again, you seem to enjoy pain." Pagan smiled wickedly and lent back a bit, still straddling him, and circled his index finger around Ajay's entrance, making him shiver a bit. He then pushed a finger into him, earning a loud gasp followed by a hiss from Ajay. Pagan chuckled softly and started stretching him slowly. "Now, I'm assuming this is your first time with a man? Well, I'm thrilled to be your first." He started rubbing both of their members together with his other hand as he continued to stretch him open. Ajay growled low in his throat, which turned to a moan with the twist of Pagan's finger and rubbing against the slit of the head of his cock. Ajay arched his back slightly and panted as Pagan slipped a second finger in. "F-fuck..y-you…" Ajay breathed deeply. Pagan let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, I'll be fucking you nice and good boy." He pushed his fingers in deeper, reveling in the light moans and gasps coming from Ajay. He let go of both of their members and quickly twisted his fingers, trying to stretch him further. Ajay hissed and arched his back, pressing into the fingers. Pagan then slipped his finger out, producing a small whine from Ajay.

"Now comes the fun part." Pagan squeezed a bit more oil on his fingers, slicking his member with it. He got off of Ajay from straddling him, and took a hold of Ajay's legs. Hooking his knees over his shoulders, and positioned himself at his entrance. Ajay let out a nervous laugh, "Just to let you know, Sabal was my first. _Not you_." He growled.

Pagan narrowed his eyes and thrust his hips forward, earning a scream from Ajay. "Think you're a cleaver little brat don't you? Hmm?" Pagan tightly clutched Ajay's hips, thrusting into him and not waiting for Ajay to become adjusted. "Keep your witty comments to yourself," Pagan grunts, "_I'm_ in control now." Ajay panted and hissed beneath him, pain still flowing through him with every thrust of Pagan's. But it was slowly turning into a burning pleasure. "Oh god~!" Ajay groaned, arching his back as Pagan thrust forcefully into _that_ pleasurable spot. "Why yes," Pagan huffs and pushes Ajay's legs off of his shoulders, and grips his hips tighter, slightly leaning over him. "I _**do**_ have a Godly type of aura." Ajay tugs at his bonds, wanting to give himself attention. He groaned loudly as Pagan once again slammed forcefully on that spot. Pagan seemed to have a devilish smile permanently etched onto his face. He rolled his hips forcibly forward, pulling Ajay's hips into the thrust, hard. Ajay let out a guttural groan, spewing out a slew of curse words.

"Oh my," Pagan lent down and nipped at the base of Ajay's neck, earning a hiss. "What horrible words… I think I like you moaning more." He laughs and draws his tongue over his neck, sending a shiver down Ajay's spine. And he snaps his hips forward again, hitting once again into that spot. Ajay groaned Pagan's name loudly, pushing up to his thrusts and panting harder as he was close to the edge. Pagan growled low in his throat and kept his pace; hard and quick.

Ajay threw his head back with a loud moan, and Pagan's name leaving his lips as he released. Pagan gasped and stuttered to a slow pace as Ajay's release lead to his own. He murmured Ajay's name and lent over him, his lips at his neck and thrusting slowly into him, riding out his orgasm. As both stuttered to a halt, the room was filled with heavy breathing.

Pagan smiled wickedly and laughed softly, pulling out of Ajay, making him whimper softly. "Now, my boy…" He sat up on the bed, "Was that pleasing to you?" He stood up and went over to the chair that he had thrown his clothes onto, and started dressing. Ajay breathed out a long sigh. "Let's just say that Sabal was a bit gentler with me…" He growls, smirking at him. Pagan raised a brow and shrugged on his shirt, buttoning it up. "Well, you seemed to enjoy yourself." He mutters, pulling on his pink blazer. "Now, you just relax right there. And, I'll have Yuma take care of you." Pagan grinned demonically, and left the room with Ajay still tied up. "Fuck off Pagan! At least ask next time!" He calls after him, tugging at his bonds hysterically.


End file.
